Ketika Waktu Merubah
by Hinan Dyan
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang Neji dan Tenten dari saat di akademi sampai perang Shinobi. Warn: alur maju-mundur(campur), OOC!Neji, AU of course


**"Ketika Waktu Merubah..."**

_Rate T_

_Genre: Friendship, Romance, Angst? _

_Warning: OOC, Yes! Typo? less EYD maybe _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"NEJI!"

"Ne...Ji..."

"Neji-nii, urgh..."

Ah, mereka menyebut namaku. Jarang sekali mereka menyebutku bersamaan seperti itu. Sesaat aku merasa populer. Konyol! Padahal pandanganku mulai menggelap seperti ini.

Percikan darahku terlihat di bahu jaket warna orange. Bukankah aku baru saja mengatakan kata-kata yang keren pada Naruto? Ya dia harus bersyukur, walau berat hati tapi kali ini aku benar-benar sudah menyerahkan Hinata padanya, lebih lanjutnya biarkan Hiashi-san yang bertindak dalam keputusan lebih lanjut. Setidaknya aku bisa merasa tenang bila orang itu Naruto.

Eh, apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Ah iya, Tenten. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Sepertinya dahinya sedang berkerut mengingat keadaan dia disana belum bisa dikatakan baik, setidaknya kuharap tidak sebahaya disini. Tapi aku menyesal tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang, rasanya ingin meminta maaf. Karena janji yang tidak akan pernah ditepati.

Gawat, mataku makin memberat. Haha sempat-sempatnya aku memikirkan banyak hal dalam hembusan nafas terakhir seperti ini. Yasudahlah, semangat berjuang semuanya...

"Neji! Kau tertidur ya?"

Kali ini sinar matahari yang menyilaukan tertutup bayangan seorang anak perempuan bercepol dua. Ketika dua kelopak mata Neji terbuka, ia tersenyum lebar menyambutnya.

"Selamat Pagi!"

"Ck!" jawab Neji berdecih lalu bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya. Latihan tim mereka sedang istirahat dari tadi, dan Tenten baru saja merusak waktu tenang Neji. Sudah dua minggu sejak akademi menggabungkan mereka dalam satu tim. Tapi Neji masih bersikap dingin dan Tenten masih mencoba bersikap akrab dengan salah satu timnya itu.

"Oi Neji, kenapa rambutmu kamu panjang kan? Apa Hyuuga memang menjadikan itu sebagai ciri khas kalian?"

Neji tetap saja diam. Ia lebih memilih memejamkan mata dan kembali ke alam mimpinya yang damai.

"Sebenarnya pertama aku bertemu kamu, aku sangka kamu anak perempuan, abisnya rambutmu panjang dan terlihat lembut. Pakai shampoo khusus ya?"

Neji tetap diam tapi kali ini Tenten ikut bersandar disampingnya.

"Haa, aku iri rambut panjangmu. Rambutku tidak sepanjang itu lho walau kuikat seperti ini."

Tenten pun ikut memejamkan mata, merasakan sepoian angin dibawah keteduhan pohon itu. Setelah itu tak ada yang bersuara sampai tiba – tiba pundak Tenten jatuh dibahu Neji sampai Neji terlonjak kaget. Diliriknya anak seumuran disampingnya tapi dibiarkannya saja sampai dirinya pun ikut tertidur dan bersandar di kepala mungil Tenten.

"Hei, semua! Lihat apa yang aku dapat dari Guy-Sensei, eeeeeeh?! Kalian tertidur?! Ayolah, hari ini sangat cerah. Kita tunjukan semangat api membara kita pada guru Guy tercinta, HAHAHA!"

"Bagus Lee! Tunjukan semangat masa mudamu! HAHAHA!"

Dan siang itu, mereka masih terlelap diiringi sayup-sayup keramaian dari anggota tim mereka lainnya.

.

.

.

Lambaian tangan Tenten memperkeras melihat sosok seseorang di kejauhan.

"Neji!"

Tenten menunjukan senyuman manisnya pada Neji yang sedang mengarah ke arahnya. Hubungan mereka sudah setahun lamanya dan tentunya menjadi lebih baik. Malah Tenten sering menemani Neji latihan, dan Neji tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Setidaknya Neji tak pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Tenten.

"Lee mana?"

"Seperti tidak tahu saja."

Tenten hanya bisa membentuk huruf O. Mereka berjalan bersisian. Kali ini mereka ingin latihan bersama seperti biasanya.

Matahari masih bersemangat menyinari hari dan mereka juga masih asyik dengan dua masing masing. Terkadang menghindar, menyerang, dan menghindar lagi. Terus berulang, tak luput juga mata mereka yang awas satu sama lain. Sampai matahari mulai tertutupi awan pekat, mereka akhirnya memutuskan berhenti.

Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur Konoha. Dan mereka belum berada di dekat desa. Melihat tempat berteduh, akhirnya diputuskanlah mereka bersinggah sejenak.

Baju mereka basah kuyup, dan Tenten hanya bisa tertawa melihat keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Ramalan cuaca hari ini jelek!"

Neji pun cuma bisa mendengus kesal. Dilihatnya langit yang mendung, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan tiga jam lalu mereka menuju tempat latihan mereka. Tempat mereka berteduh pun tak bisa disebut luas, hanya bekas pos penjaga perbatasan desa di tengah hutan kecil. Dan mereka harus bergeser mendekat bila tidak mau terkena basahnya air dari genting.

Tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. Tenten menatap Neji sejenak dan kembali menatap tanah yang tak menolak dihujam oleh hujan.

"Tanganmu dingin."

Neji melirik keadaan Tenten sekilas. Beberapa untaian rambut Tenten terjatuh basah akibat terguyur hujan tadi. Dan tangannya terlihat gemetar kedinginan. Dilihatnya dirinya yang tidak memakai jaket, sesaat ia tiba-tiba berfikir ada gunanya bila mempunyai baju seperti Naruto. Setidaknya bila ada gadis kedinginan, ia bisa meminjamkan jaketnya.

Akhirnya Neji mengambil langkah lebih mendekat ke arah Tenten. Tenten bergidik mendapati keadaan Neji jadi tepat menempel disampingnya. Neji menarik baju Tenten dari samping agar lebih mendekat.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Tadi ada cicak. Aku takut cicak." Bohong Neji.

"Ha?"

"Sudah diam saja, begini kan lebih baik."

Tenten pun diam. Mereka sama-sama menunggu air hujan yang kian mereda.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah tiga tahun lamanya mereka berteman. Dan bahkan Tenten sudah sering melihat Neji dalam versi yang tidak pernah dilihat teman-temannya. Begitu pun Neji terhadap Tenten. seperti halnya sekarang. Tenten keluar rumahnya tanpa cepolan duanya menghampiri Neji yang sedang datang berkunjung. Rambutnya sepinggang terlihat manis, dan Neji melihat bagaimana rambut itu tumbuh selama tiga tahun ini. Terkadang Neji berani mengejek pertumbuhan rambut Tenten yang sangat lama bila dibandingkan dengan rambut Neji yang sudah berkali-kali dipotong selama tiga tahun ini, walau masih berkutat di model yang itu-itu juga.

"Tumben sekali kau kesini, nggak mau kedalem aja?" sambil menunjuk ibunya yang tersenyum manis di depan pintu rumah. Neji pun membalas senyuman itu sopan dan beralih pada Tenten.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku kesini hanya mau mengabari kepulangan Naruto. Katanya mereka mau makan-makan menyambut kepulangannya. Ehm, malam ini."

"eeeh? Kalau begitu nanti sebelum kau kesana, kau jemput aku ya Neji! Kau tahu kan, kemaren guru Guy sering mengadakan latihan diluar sampai menginap. Ibuku lagi sedang menggencarkan sesi pengurungan untukku biar gak keluar rumah. Kan ibuku selalu luluh dengan ucapanmu, ya ya ya."

Neji melirik wanita paruh baya di belakang Tenten yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tatapan ibunya seperti tidak tahan melihat anak perempuannya lama-lama diluar, tapi ketika bertemu mata dengan Neji, ibu itu kembali tersenyum, entah maksudnya apa.

Neji hanya melirik pasrah pada Tenten. padahal dia ingin berangkat bersama Hinata tapi yasudahlah, hanya kali ini aja kan, lagipula ini Tenten, bukan perempuan lain.

Dan malam itu, sehabis berangkat bersama Hinata dan menitipkan Hinata pada Kiba dan Chouji yang sudah sampai di restoran tempat mereka makan-makan nanti, Neji pun langsung bergegas ke rumah Tenten. dikeluarkannya seluruh kemampuannya dalam menghadapi orang yang lebih tua darinya dan diizinkanlah Tenten keluar bersamanya.

"Kau hebat, Neji!"

'_apanya?!_' rutuk Neji dalam hati. Melihat wajah Neji yang masam, Tenten pun tertawa dibuatnya. "Tapi beneran makasih lho, tadi."

Dan sesampainya mereka ditempat tujuan, mereka lah tamu Naruto yang terakhir paling telat datangnya.

.

.

.

"Buat apa kita ketemuan disini?"

Malam ini pertemuan terakhir mereka di Konoha sebelum berangkat memulai perang Shinobi. Padahal baru saja ada kabar akan rapat untuk membahas hal itu, tapi ada pikiran lain yang cukup mengganggu Neji.

"Sebenarnya hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Siapa tau setelah ini, hatiku lega jadinya."

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya mendengar tuturan Neji yang tumben-tumbennya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Katakan."

Neji melirik Tenten sesaat, "Aku bertanya-tanya, setelah ini semua selesai, mungkin kau tidak keberatan untuk memikirkan tinggal denganku..."

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, aku berfikir untuk keluar dari rumah Hiashi-San, aku ingin mencoba hidup sendiri. Dan aku berfikir untuk mengajakmu tinggal denganku."

"EH?!"

"Maukah-"

"Tunggu! Apa ini tidak tiba-tiba?" Tenten menutup wajahnya yang panas secara drastis. Neji terdiam sejenak, memikirkan situasinya saat ini.

"Kalau menurutmu ini terburu-buru, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap."

Tenten mulai mendongak, mencoba memperhatikan tatapan Neji padanya. Yang ia tahu tak ada kebohongan ataupun unsur bercanda disana.

"Atau mungkin aku mempertegas, aku akan menunggumu sampai kamu siap menikah denganku,"

Kali ini mata Tenten memanas.

"Lalu kita akan menjadi pasangan muda bahagia mendului teman-teman kita."

"Kita akan punya anak..."

"Kita akan membentuk keluarga bahagia..."

"Atau kalau bisa-"

"Kenapa?" potong Tenten menatap laki-laki dihadapannya. Dulu laki-laki dihadapannya ini adalah laki-laki yang dingin, dan cukup jarang untuk berbicara dengannya. Dan sekarang justru laki-laki dihadapannya ini yang mengatakan itu semua kepadanya. Kata-kata yang tak pernah Tenten bayangkan terucap dibibir Neji. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Mungkin karena aku memang mau atau kamu bisa menganggapnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku." Tenten memiringkan kepalanya tanpa disadari mempertanyakan terima kasih neji untuk apa, "Karena kamu sudah memberikan semuanya padaku malam itu, jadi kali ini biarkan aku membalasnya ya?"

Tenten menangis sambil terisak dengan ucapan kata "bodoh!" berkali-kali. Entah dimulai sejak kapan hubungan mereka sudah sedalam itu. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja, seperti tanpa paksaan. Tangannya mengerat di lipatan baju yang dipakai Neji. Neji pun hanya mengusap lembut kepala Tenten. Membiarkan Tenten menangis malam ini saja.

Rencananya sih seperti itu, tapi sayang mungkin Tuhan menghendaki yang lain.

Hujan membasahi Konoha. Dan Tenten masih berkutat di depan makam Neji sambil menatap sendu. Sudah sebulan perang Shinobi berakhir. Dan ia masih setia mengunjungi makam ini tiap hari.

"Neji, kita menang." Tenten membuat jeda disana, "Kematianmu tidak sia-sia..." lagi keheningan itu tercipta, "Sudah berulang kali aku mengatakan seperti itu kan setiap aku mengunjungimu?"

Suara deras hujan seperti menulikan Tenten pada keadaan sekitarnya. Dan kali ini rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai tanpa dicepol dua seperti biasa.

"Lihat Neji, aku menggerai rambutku. Dulu kamu bilang, kamu suka rambutku kan? Bahkan lebih dari kamu mencintai rambut kamu sendiri, walau kamu sering jahil meledeki rambutku yang susah tumbuh."

"Neji... kenapa rasanya tetap berat, walau kita sudah menang tapi kenapa terasa berat."

Tenten terisak. Payungnya jatuh membentur lantai. Kakinya pun terasa tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Katanya kamu ingin mengajakku tinggal denganmu, tapi kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?"

Setelah menangis cukup lama ia pun beranjak berdiri. Mengusap matanya yang penuh air dan digantikan oleh air hujan yang membasahi.

"Aku-tidak-mungkin lebih tepatnya 'kami' menunggumu pulang Neji... atau setidaknya kamu yang menjemput kami ketempatmu." Tenten tersenyum kecil. Diusapnya perutnya yang mulai membuncit kecil. Bila tidak diperhatikan lebih detail mungkin tak ada yang menyadari kalau Tenten sedang hamil sekarang. Dan ia sedang mengandung anak dari seorang Hyuuga yang tangguh.

* * *

"Hei Neji, disini tidak ada cicak tau! Menjauh sana."

"Ada."

"Tidak."

"Ada."

"Gezz, memang dimana cicaknya?"

"Disini." _Cup!_

Wajah Tenten memerah mendapati bibirnya lengah. Neji masih memasang wajah di posisi cukup dekat sampai Tenten dapat merasakan nafasnya. "ah! Sepertinya aku salah lihat." Ucapnya sambil menatap intens wajah Tenten yang memerah lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Hujannya sudah reda, ayo!" dibiarkannya tangan Neji menarik tangannya. Dan Tenten masih memilih menunduk menutupi wajahnya.

"Disana tidak ada cicak, Tenten. Jangan dicari."

"Aku Tahu!"


End file.
